Friend Zone
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Harry and Snape have a little discussion about the friend zone. One Shot. Not a slash fic. R & R.


**Here's a little one shot I wrote. It's different than anything else I've wrote so far but give it a shot. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Snape and Harry, not me.**

* * *

**Friend Zone**

"Potter, would you pay attention. I had hoped that you would at least pay attention in this class as much as the headmaster boasts of your skill but apparently I was wrong. That shouldn't surprise me though. My class just isn't good enough for the Chosen One's attention. Potter, stay after class." Snape snapped at him and strode back up to the front of the sixth year Defense class to continue his lesson.

Harry was furious. He had been having a horrible day and Snape was not helping matters at all. He had woken up late, missed breakfast, forgot his Tranfiguration book and been late to that class, Malfoy had cursed his bag to rip open causing the contents of his entire bag to go all over the place, and now Snape was making him stay after, probably to give him detention. On top of all of that, Harry was getting sick and tired of seeing Dean and Ginny together. It was quite obvious that Ginny wasn't happy with Dean, and Harry had also realized that he himself liked Ginny. However, he seemed to be stuck in some kind of…of "friend zone" or something, and he had no idea how to get himself out of it. Merlin, he hated Mondays.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly quickly for Harry and before he knew it, the bell had rung and only Snape and himself were left in the classroom. Harry packed up his things and waited for Snape to say something, but the man just kept staring at him. Harry sat squirming in his desk just waiting for Snape to say something. Finally, sick of the silence, Harry spoke up.

"Sir, if you're going to give me detention, could you please just get it over with so I can go? I do have things I need to do."

Snape snorted in response. "Of course, famous Potter. Teachers and classes are just too beneath him now. Our Golden Boy doesn't need to pay attention in class or give professors any respect. Forgive me, I must have forgotten."

Harry could feel himself growing angry. "It's not like that."

"You're just like your father. He too believed himself too good for authority. Him and his sidekick Black doing whatever they felt like-"

Harry felt his anger bubbling up until he couldn't take it anymore. He just blew up. "For Merlin's sake Snape, I am not my father. The reason I haven't been paying attention isn't because I want to be my father or act like him. It isn't because I think myself above my classmates or my professors. It isn't because I'm the Chosen Boy or whatever I am these days. No, it's because—because…I'm in the 'friend zone'!" By the time he was finished, he was breathing heavily and he wanted so badly to smack himself in the face. He had just blown up at Snape because he was upset at being in the friend zone. Oh, he was so dead.

And if he already didn't have a death wish, he would have laughed at the shocked expression that was currently on Snape's face right now. "Potter, you're telling me that you're upset because someone has placed you in the 'friend zone'?"

Harry, now having determined that Snape wasn't going to kill him, nodded. "Well yeah. I really like this girl, but she's with someone else and it just bugs the heck out of me. I want to go out with her so badly, but I don't know if she feels the same way." Harry couldn't believe that he was telling his most hated professor about his love life and apparently, neither could Snape.

"So, all of this teenage drama is over…a girl? Merlin, Potter, I thought the Dark Lord was taking over your mind again or something, not this." Snape leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down his face. "What have I done to be cursed with this?"

Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. "Were you ever in the 'friend zone', sir?"

Snape gave him a glare. "I can hardly see how that's any of your business, Potter, but yes, I have been in the 'friend zone'." He had no idea why he was telling the brat this, but if it got him out of this little mood he was in.

"What did you do?"

"I beg your pardon."

"How did you get out of the 'friend zone'?"

Snape shook his head. "I never did."

"Well, why haven't you gotten out of it yet? I'm sure if you just asked Professor Sinistra, she would be more than happy to go out with you."

Snape sputtered. "Potter, what the devil are you going on about? I do not like Professor Sinistra. I can barely tolerate her presence."

Harry hid his smile and simply nodded his head. "You just keep telling yourself that, Professor."

"Potter, as amusing as you find this situation, I urge you to keep it to yourself." Snape straightened several papers on his desk before continuing. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, for you have no right to know, but I never got out of the 'friend zone'. She married someone else and is now dead."

Harry gave the man a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, sir. I bet she meant a lot. You must miss her. Is the other guy still alive?"

Snape waved him off. "Your sentiments are not needed. I do miss her and the "other guy", as you put it, died as well."

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Harry looked down at his feet rather awkwardly before asking, "How do you suppose I get out of the 'friend zone'?"

Snape threw his hands up in the air. "Potter, how should I know? I am a bachelor and have ever only liked that one girl. I have no idea how to get you out of the blasted 'friend zone'!"

"You're not a lot of help then," Harry snapped back.

"I never offered to help you! You started spouting off your teenage problems to me when I had no desire in listening to them."

Harry stood and picked up his bag. "Well, I'll just get going then. Detention tonight?" When he received no answer, he angrily turned and said, "I'll see you tonight then."

Just before he reached the door, Snape stopped him. "Potter, whatever you do don't try and be someone you're not. Or better yet, try to be less like yourself. Don't try to overly impress her and don't use your fame to your advantage. Just try telling her how you feel. I hear that usually works."

Without turning, Harry asked, "And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then become an angry bitter lonely professor that no one likes. It works for me." Snape replied and Harry was surprised to hear no anger in his voice.

"Thank you for the advice, sir. Hopefully it will work."

"Don't ever count on me helping you again, Potter." Harry smiled and as he turned the door handle, Snape added, "Detention tonight at seven."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." And with that, Harry left the classroom, smile on his face.

* * *

A few years later, Harry had decided to take a trip to the headmistress's office. There was a certain portrait that he needed to speak with.

As he stepped out of the floo, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her desk. "It's good to see you, Harry."

"And you, ma'am. Thank you for letting me speak with him."

She waved him off. "It's no problem. I'll just leave you then."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Thank you." As soon as she was out of the room, Harry turned to face the portrait of Headmaster Snape. "I'm sorry that you were in the 'friend zone' for so many years."

Even the portrait Snape liked to glare at him. "Yes, well it was my own doing. Why are you here, Potter?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to tell you that I managed to get out of the 'friend zone'. I'm marrying her in three months' time."

"Well isn't that wonderful. Congratulations Potter. Decided that you didn't want to become like me after all?" Snape sneered at him.

"No, that position is only reserved for you I'm afraid. You know, sir, she missed out on a good thing, but in a way, I'm glad that you stayed in the 'friend zone'."

"Oh and why is that Potter?"

"Because then you wouldn't have been there to save me all those years. You are the bravest man I ever knew."

Snape was shocked. Potter had just complimented him. Hell must be freezing over or something along those lines. After he got over the shock, he said. "Well, I'm glad that my loneliness and life of solitude benefited you so greatly, Potter."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you didn't make it out, but I'm sure glad that I did."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why's that, Potter?"

"Do you know how much mind blowing sex you get to have when you're out of the 'friend zone'?"

Snape closed his eyes and shook his head, but Harry saw his lips form a small smirk. "Dear merlin, Potter. Why did I ever listen to your problems?"

* * *

**Alright, what did you think. Please leave a review if you can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
